Individuals and companies often choose to digitize paper documents (e.g., receipts, report cards, etc.) for various reasons. Scanners or digital cameras are commonly used to capture image data representing such documents.
Some documents may have been wrinkled or folded (intentionally or unintentionally) before they are digitized. For example, receipts are often folded and may contain deformations such as wrinkles or creases, which may create certain challenges in the digitization processes (e.g., hinders text recognition processes and the like). Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for processing image data representing documents to remove deformations contained in the documents.